Kines Islands
The Kines (kənɛs) islands are a group of 59 islands in the Empty Sea. They are inhabited by humans, pigs, ducks, and various other animals, many native to the islands. It is estimated they were first inhabited by humans about 7000 years ago, around 6500YBU. All of the islands are now inhabited, and the islands have a total population of 20,147,498. They are the most densely populated area in the world, and contain 16 sovereign states. 100% of the population speaks the Holon language, which originated in what is now Oparal. If the Kines Islands were an Akador country they would be the fifth most populous, and if their most populous nation was an Akador country, it would be the 13th most populous. History It is thought the first in habitants were fishermen from the ice in the North, who had been blown to the islands in a storm around 6500YBU. The oldest human remains found on the island were in South Chichi. By 6000YBU all of the Eastern Isles had been discovered and mapped, and the Western Isles were probably discovered around 5000YBU. Nations There are 16 nations in the Kines Islands. The amount of total islands per nation ranges from just 1 up to 11. Urbanisation One of the most unique features of the Kines Islands, is that they are almost completely urbanised. Each island is essentially just on big city (except for the Kinsa Island, which has a lot of mountainous terrain). The population is especially large around the edges, by the sea. Even in the mountains, though, there are people. There is a mountainous region in Kinsa called Maiakran, where people all live in man-made caves in the mountain wall. These people generally earn a living through tourism to the area, and by stealing and selling eggs from birds nests. Culture 'Food' Almost none of the Kines islands is rural land, so growing food is very rare, however oranges are grown in some areas, and considered a luxury. There are some boar on the island, usually kept in private houses. The majority of Kinetian diet is made up of fish, birds, seaweed and eggs. However, despite being the biggest part of the diet, fish is steadily becoming more expensive, due to the wood crisis. Increasing population has meant that trees have been being chopped down, and there is not enough wood to repair and build boats for fishing. 'Clothing' Kinetian clothing is majorly made up of boar skin and seaweed, and even human hair. Shorts and skirts are often made up of seaweed, especially among fishermen and fisherwomen. They are made, usually by women, by weaving bits of seaweed together with human hair. A common tradition in the Kines Islands is to hang a piece of white seaweed around your neck or waist (neck for men, waist for women) for every seven years of your life. It is also common to wrap a piece of seaweed around your head, over the nose. Clothes are primarily made by women and girls, however it is taught to both males and females in school. Folklore There are still some stories about how people got to the island, involving boats washing up in storms from far off lands. However, it is unlikely these stories were preserved since 6500YBU, so it is possible there was another, more recent group of humans arriving on the islands. Vacations Because of the islands' size, there is very few place to go on holiday, and the climate is the same everywhere, but there are some popular areas which the rich go to relax. The most popular destinations are: the Kinsa Mountains, the Western Isles and Ti'epalos Island, in Shishi. The Kinsa mountains are famous for being one of the only places in the islands with very little urbanisation. Demographics Religion There are various religions in Kines, though they don't tend to have a big impact on laws or government. The biggest are Honhanhuey, Mazaral and Hon. Honhanhuey talks of a fish who is thrown onto the water by a storm, and becomes a man. The man then pulls a leaf off a tree, and it turns into a woman. This story is the reason why the Holon for both man and sea is kai'a, and the word for girl and tree is sai'ian. Mazaral talks of other islands far away, from which came the first people in boats. These people were created by the God Janghi on the other islands, but when the Goddess Haighan disobeyed Janghi's orders not to help the humans, he destroyed the islands in a rage. Hon is related to Honhanhuey, and talks also of a fish who became a man. It then describe the man swimming to the Kines Islands, and finding it inhabited only by women, who did not age, but could not have children. Some of the women had children with the man, and are the ancestors of all people now. According to the 517CU census: * 34% believe in Honhanhuey * 26% believe in Mazaral * 19% believe in Hon * 18% believe another religion * 3% do not associate with a religion. When asked, on a scale of 1 to 12, with 1 being irreligious, and 12 being extremely religious, where would they rank themselves the results were: * 1-3: 6% * 4-6: 14% * 7-9: 42% * 10-12: 38% The Kines Agreement The Kines Agreement is a set of laws that all but one nation in Kines agreed to follow. It was signed by all nations in 104CU. However when Estetan broke up, the new nation of Likatan did not sign it, however Makatan did. The agreement states several simple laws (translated from Holon): 'Education' *Basic education must be available, free of charge, to all boys between the ages of 9 and 15, and all girls between the ages of 7 and 12. *All children must have access to an education of the history of Kines, the language of Holon, the geography of Kines, the nations of Kines, and basic skills like clothes-making and woodcraft. *All boys must have access to a basic education in fishing. *All girls must have access to a basic education in trade. 'War' *Alliances between nations may not 'be formed, so as to avoid extensive conflict. *The sea between the Eastern and Western Isles must stay demilitarised, so as to allow proper trade between the two island groups. 'Independence *An area with population of over 50,000 may propose a referendum to separate. *If those proposing independence get at least 3,500 signatures, they must be given permission to hold a referendum. *An area must have an 80% or more support of independence, so as to avoid unnecessary divisions 'Immigration/Emigration' *A nation may not restrict the amount of people leaving, but they may restrict the amount entering. *A nation may not restrict who may enter based on race, sex or other factors they are born with. *A nation may restrict who may enter based on the person's history, job, spouse, children, or other factors they have had a choice in. 'Kines Agreement' *Any nation who breaks the laws state in this agreement should be boycotted by the other nations. *This agreement may not be amended without the consent of every nation who has signed it. 'Rights' All men, women and children have the right to *A free education of at least 5 years for girls, and 6 years for boys. *Free travel around their nation, as long as they have not be convicted of a crime. *Feel safe within their homes, and have a strong police force protecting them. *Private property. Category:Akador World